Follow Her
by raeXXstarry
Summary: He died, just to be with her, to be with this ohso fragile soul. [ IxK ] [ Rae writing. ] [ Rated M for suicide ]


**Follow Her**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own InuYasha.**

**Summary: **

**He died, just to be with her, to be with this oh-so fragile soul. IxK Rae writing. **

A gasp was choked out, as the young miko fled from him. She gave him love, she cared for him, she gave up her life back home for him. Now, he was intent on killing her, beating her senseless and proving that Kikyou was his one, and that she, Kagome, was a mere reincarnation, a shard detector, like he had pointed out before now, time and time again.

Just a shard detector.

A shard detector.

The Shard Detector.

Every word struck cold and hard, as she fled harder, and faster. Miroku and Sango were close behind, chasing the hanyou, whom was chasing the miko. She came to a bridge. It was old and worn, most probably rotting. Right now, she'd rather fall to her watery grave, than see the anger cut disturbingly across the hanyou's face, she tried to believe it wans't him, but she couldn't.

He hissed a "Die," and sent Iron Rever Soul Stealer her way, which was cut off by the Boomerang Bone, slicing through the air like a knife through butter. And thats how he wanted her demise to be. Like a knife through butter. One shot, one chance. One untimely death of a corny reincarnation. One death caused by the one whom she felt so dear to, the one she had wanted to stay close to forever.

An echo of "Wind Tunnel!" was heard, and began to suck anything in its path towards it, and into its blank, empty abyss. Sango and Shippo stared at the miko, who was now half way across the bridge. They only hoped the bridge wouldn't collapse on her, therefore killing her. She gasped, as a plank fell into the water below, disappearing under the raging waves, that were ever-so-slowly eroding the cliff sides.

He heard this, and jumped, landing clear across the other side, violet streaks across his face, red eyes staring hungrily towards her. Hungry for killings. It was sick. _Stop, this is Kagome! _Kagome.. The miko. He paused for a second, and stared towards the frightened girl, who had tears carving their way down her fragile, porcelain cheeks. She hiccuped lightly.

Like a rabbit caught in headlights. He saw the fear dancing across her face, and eyes. Every jerk of her body was stiffened with terror. He wouldn't.. Would he? The demon blood inside bubbled with an uproar of anger, and the rope was cut. She gave a small scream, the three on the other side anxious, on the edge of the cliff, next to the bridge.

"Kagome-Chan.." She, Sango, couldn't do anything for the sister-figure. She'd already lost Kohaku, but losing Kagome would be the last straw. A tear rolled down her cheek, wiped away by the small kitsune. Kagome stared sadly towards Sango for a split second, before turning back to Inuyasha, clinging to the rope, like it was her very own life-support. He could decide if she lived, or if she died.

He snarled. A hand was raised threateningly, hovering the rope. "Don't do it.." The miko said quietly, her voice hoarse. One slashing movement, and the rope was cut. The miko herself plunged screaming into the water, disappearing from veiw. Sango fell to her knees, sobbing, Miroku staring at the water, mouth agape slightly.

And the hanyou? He had transformed back to normal straight after he cut the rope, paralyzed as he saw her fall to her death. He did it. He killed her. And he never said those words. Eight letters. Three words. One meaning. I love you. Miroku was now staring almost hatefully towards Inuyasha.

He supported Sango, and the three, including the kitsune, left. A void appeared where he had never known one could appear. Where it hurt the most, what he wanted to give to the supposedly deceased young miko. His heart. He wanted to, but he never found the right time. Now she was gone, just like that, with his own claws. Traces of the rope were still stuck to his hands, digging in, but the pain was numbed, by the bottomless feeling in his stomach.

It was his fault.

Entirely his fault.

With one last glance at the disappearing comrades, he jumped, and felt his heart shattered, as it was punctured by a lethal looking rock. "I will follow you, Kagome, I will follow you in death." He gave a sad smile, as his body burst into nothingness, his soul met with hers and they began to make their way up towards the Great Beyond, where he, Inuyasha, could be with her, Kagome, eternally. He would follow her.

**The End.**

**Rae: I bet you were all thinking Kikyou! x DD Wrong! Ish Kagome! -hugs- I find this quite heart-jerking myself. Its kinda dark, angsty, but with an ending were Inuyasha and Kagome can be together forever!**

**Kagome: We're gonna die?**

**Inuyasha: Seriously?**

**Rae: nto now, but you will die together, married and in love. D I hope.**

**Both: Uh-huh..**

**Rae: Read and reveiw! No flames about it shoulda been Kikyou, I dislike her, and the InuKik pairing. I dislike, not hate. Read 'Serpentine', and you'll see that I do not hate her to make her a 'heartless, slutty bitch', like in many other fanfictions.**

**Inuyasha: Cause she's not.**

**Rae: -sighs- I'm gonna have to teach you to love Kagome, aren't I?**

**-all three walk off, arguing-**


End file.
